


Coming out

by ImHPandHamiltonTrash



Series: The Wild Ones Have Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHPandHamiltonTrash/pseuds/ImHPandHamiltonTrash
Summary: Harry and Charlie get caught by Sirius and Remus and come out to them then but get told they should come out to everyone else at the next Weasley Sunday lunch





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lead Charlie up to his room, James and Lily weren't home and had sent Remus and Sirius to check in every couple hours. 

Harry cast a wand-less silencing charm around his four poster bed and pulled out of a drawer a bottle of lube. Charlie leaned in to kiss him with a new fire, and pinned him to the bed. " Do you really want me. Tell me you want me" Charlie whispered seductively into Harry's ear, all he responded with was a nod

Charlie was quickly prepping him, "ready for me?" he asked, his voice musky and full of lust. Harry moaned out a low "yes" before Charlie slipped in him, causing him to moan loudly

They're silencing charm had started to wear off but they were so focused on each other they didn't notice. Harry heard the stairs creek but assumed it was the cat. Harry was moaning loudly and full of lust, Charlie always met these moans of pleasure with a lustful reply. "Oh my god Charlie, right there please, right there" Harry begged his lover "That's what you want isn't it? You want to cum on my big fucking cock an- SIRIUS?" Charlie yelled 

"HARRY? WHAT THE FUCK?" Remus and Sirius yelled in unison. Harry decided to retaliate in the only way he knew how. " I'm of age, and have a boyfriend. I'm allowed to have sex with him. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to what I was doing." Harry said calmly. Charlie grabbed Harry and shooed Remus and Sirius away. And kissed him hard. "Now where were we?" " YOU TWO BETTER CAST A SILENCING CHARM BEFORE I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!" They heard Sirius yell up the stairs. " DO IT YOURSELF THEN!" Harry yelled back followed by a loud moan

Shaking his head and covering his eyes Sirius kissed Mooney then went upstairs to cast a silencing charm for his godson and his boyfriend.

Harry was going to definitely get an earful about this event later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Charlie Finish what they started and come out to Sirius and Remus and get a stern talking to

"Charlie, Love, as much as I would love to lie here naked with you we should go explain to Remus and Sirius." All Harry heard was Charlie grumble about them walking around naked all day when they got their own place. After getting dressed, Harry pulled Charlie into a passion filled kiss "ready to face the beasts?" Harry asked in a sweet whisper "I suppose so" Charlie whispered back and kisses Harry again.

Walking downstairs they didn't know who was home so they yelled for Remus and Sirius. "It's just the four of us lads" Remus said in his weird Scottish and English slang mix. 

Charlie started to shake with anxiety and Harry kissed his cheek, causing Charlie to tense "love they've seen worse than that" solemn Charlie nodded agreeing with his boyfriend. 'Let the interrogation begin' Charlie thought.

"Charlie Weasley care to explain why you were fucking my godson?" Sirius said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Sirius, as my lovely boyfriend said earlier, we're both of age, dating, and consenting adults. I fail to see the issue." Charlie said in a similar tone to Sirius'. "Uncle Pads, Uncle Moons, I thought you too, you know being married gay men and all, would accept me and Charlie." Harry said with tears stinging his eyes

"Prongslette, we do. Of course we do. We love you and want you to be happy. As for you Charlie, don't let me catch you fucking my godson again or the consequences will be worse." Sirius said in a sirius tone (heh get it? Name joke). 

Finally Remus spoke up, "We have the weekly Weasley lunch tomorrow, your parents get back tonight and I think tomorrow could be a good day to tell everyone lads." "You know what babe, I've never agreed more." And with those words Sirius and Mooney disapperated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James find Harry and Charlie cuddled up asleep in Harry's bed, half clothed at least

Whimpering about not wanting to be clothed, Charlie reluctantly let Harry pull only his t-shirt over his head to expose his scars, muscles and tattoos.

Charlie does the same to Harry, showing the young mans toned up and slightly scarred body. 

Knowing they can't have sex again, they go to town making out and giving hickeys and to kissing scars and muscles.

"Baby, did I tell you I love you?" Charlie whispered as they fell asleep curled around each other. 

"Yes, but you should do it more." Harry replied, kissing Charlie deeply and falling asleep in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later at midnight~~~~~~~

James and Lily potter knew Harry was having one of the Weasleys over while they were out of town, but the last one they expected was Charlie, let alone him asleep cuddled up to their son.

They were not the least bit surprised when they saw Harry quickly snog Charlie behind a book shelf downstairs. "This will make an entertaining lunch." James and Lily said at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning get pretty fluffy

"Oh shit Charlie, we fell asleep cuddling in bed half naked." Grumbling Charlie grabbed his nicer clothes that he packed for lunch today. Pulling Harry into a deep kiss. 

"Well, they'll find out why later." Charlie responded, "but first of all, Dragon tamers need to eat, let's go get some breakfast." Before running downstairs.

Shaking his head and chasing after his boyfriend he thought about how lucky he was to have Charlie. Thousands of thoughts where running through his head. 'What will Ron think, he's my best friend and my secret boyfriend is his brother.' 'What about Ginny? She's a good friend and my boyfriends little sister who's expressed slight homophobia.' 

They ate breakfast with James and Lily like normal. "So Harry, looking forward to lunch with the rest of the Weasleys and friends?" "You know I look forward to it Dad" Harry replied to his father

"Charlie? You looking forward to seeing everyone again?" "Of course Mrs.Potter." "Please, Call me Lily." 

\- 2 hours later Remus and Sirius show up at 11 -

"Alright anyone up for chess?" "Sirius love, we have 30 minutes before we need to floo over to the burrow." "Finnnneeded babe, we could play make out with your significant other?" This earned a glare from Harry and Charlie and a snort from Remus, "Alright you clowns, we should go ahead and floo over to the Burrow, we have a busy afternoon." James announced


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch gets fun

"Harry, Charlie! Well if it isn't the Lupin-Blacks and the Potters" Molly Weasley's voice sounded out through the living room and running over to hug Harry and Charlie.

Hermione, Fluer, Victorie(bill and fluer's first child),Ginny, Lily and Molly all hung out cooking and talking in the kitchen before lunch started at 12:30. 

"Mum, I swear on the holly head harpies that Harry will ask me out this weekend." Ginny chimed in. "I doubt that Ginny" Lily Laughed 

Hermione went to take Victorie out to Ron and to go sneak off somewhere with him leaving Victorie with her father. 

She saw Harry and Charlie running towards the orchard they had played quidditch in when they were still students at hogwarts. Thinking they were going to get and apple or two, she ignored it and went to go get her boyfriend.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out over the back yard and orchard causing Harry to jump. 

"Ready Charlie love?" Harry whispered as he kissed him again and ran towards lunch.

"Lunch looks delicious Molly dear" Arthur said complementing his wife's cooking

"Harry dear why are you and Charlie barley eating anything?" Did the Weasleys know? Harry thought.

"Nothing Molly, we just had a big breakfast that's all" Harry responded

"So Harry, any love interests taken your fancy?" Ginny asked

"Yes actually, and they're sitting at this table"  
" oooh, Harry do tell" Hermione begged 

"Alright, Charlie and I want to tell you all something." "Did he find you a job at a dragon persevere or something?" Fred and George joked 

"Well, no-Charlie do you want to finish?" "Sure lo-Harry, so um, I'm uh, I'm gay alright?" "Ok we love you no matter what Charlie you know that right?" His father said, his siblings and mother nodded their heads. 'Ginny will kill me at the next part' he thought. 

"And so, um am I" Harry nervously said. His godfather and Remus smiled proudly and James and Lily got up to hug their son. "We love you prongslette, know that ok?" 

"And now you guys probably want to now or have already figured out what Charlie has to do with this, but we're, uh, we're umm, WE'RE DATING OK?" Harry blurted out

"No, no, NO!" Ginny yelled. "HARRY I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! CHARLIE HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS MINE! HE WAS ALWAYS MINE!" 

" GINERVA! THATS ENOUGH!" Molly bellowed at her daughter "Harry, Charlie I'm happy for you both." 

"Thank you Molly" Harry said with a genuine smile. 

"My brother and my best friend? They're both poofs? BOTH OF THEM?" This remark got Ron a sharp smack up the head from Hermione sitting right next to him at the table. 

"But 'Mione, it's wrong, ecspecially when it's both my best friend and my brother."

"No Ronald, you're wrong, they are entitled to love whoever they please and if you have an issue with that then go." 

 

"Thanks 'Mione." "No problem Harry." 

"Just make sure you cast a strong enough silencing spell boys, the last one didn't work so well." "SIRIUS TO MUCH INFORMATION." James, lily and all the Weasleys yelled. 

Chuckling, Remus said "Pads, you didn't need to tell both boys families that they banged" 

"So when are you two getting married?" Molly asked and they all laughed. 

Life was good


End file.
